


Sunset

by Beejbeanboo



Series: Beetlelands Week 2020 [2]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice wants ONE NIGHT GODDAMIT, Beetlejuices Clones, Chaos siblings though, Failed Date, Lydia is a little brat, Multi, Sunsets, This one fares a little better though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beejbeanboo/pseuds/Beejbeanboo
Summary: Beetlejuice is trying to set up a surprise date after his last date idea was ruined by the scheming brat he calls a friend. He rushes to get it done for he only has 30 minutes to get everything ready!
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlelands - Relationship - Relationship, Goldenbeetle - Relationship
Series: Beetlelands Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912810
Kudos: 15
Collections: Beetlelands Week 2020





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Beetlelands Week - Date Night

Never trust the internet.

Ever since Lydia introduced the world of the internet to Beetlejuice he spent countless hours scouring the web for dating. Every search and every click he did brought up suggestions for things that him and the Maitlands cannot do. They can’t leave the house but the thing he has been gravitating the most was-

Lydia shut the laptop on Beetlejuice’s fingers.

“Find anything interesting yet?” Beetlejuice shook his hand to wave the pain away, “You’ve been staring at the same screen for 5 mins and with your limited attention span, staring at something for that long means you have found something interesting. What is it?”

Beetlejuice had no intent on telling Lydia his plans on his epic night with the Maitlands, Lydia’s a chatterbox when it came to these things. For instance, Beetlejuice set up the PERFECT date for him and the Maitlands. It was on their four month anniversary and he wanted some rom-coms on Netflix. Beetlejuice had decorated the attic with candles and little fairy lights to give some sort of movie theatre ambience to the place. He had bought (with Charles’ credit card) a mini video projector to enlarge the movies on the white blanket he had hung up on the empty wall that the Maitlands never used.

When he had finished, the Maitland’s were downstairs prepping dinner that evening but Lydia, being the chaotic little shit she is, kicked the door open and screamed ‘WHAT ARE YOU SETTING UP FOR? NICE LIGHTS AND CANDLES!’ Beetlejuice flushed with anger and chased her all around the house, kicking and screaming, yelling at her telling the Maitlands and the Deetz’s that Lydia had ruined the surprise date night.

Lydia only snickered as she devilishly pointed out that  _ he  _ actually ruined the surprise date night. Lydia was only there to build anticipation. When he realized Lydia’s plot, he sobbed into Barbara’s arms as he wanted it to be a big surprise and he ruined it because he was a jerk. Adam reassured him that he’ll get them next time, but it was a great night nevertheless. They watched a shit ton of movies until the sun rose and slept on the one bed they shared.

“None of your business Lyds and this time you’re not getting out of me this time!” Beetlejuice angrily opened the laptop, “I’m planning something really special and you can’t get in the way. Please.” He lifted his eyes from the laptop, giving her a pleading look.

“And here I thought you needed help,” Her tone was on the mocking side but he didn’t pay any mind, “But if things go south don’t come crying to me like last time.”

“LAST TIME DIDN'T HAPPEN BECAUSE OF YOU!” He screamed as Lydia snickered and left the attic, “Stupid brat,” he muttered.

“I heard that!”

“I hate you!” 

“So do I but you’re still here!”

Beetlejuice grumbled as he angrily shut the laptop himself. He looked at the clock and gasped, Adam and Barbara were starting to prepare dinner and he had only thirty minutes to get things ready! Even though they had no need to eat anymore, they still managed to cook up fantastic foods for the Deetz’s to eat. Beetlejuice is able to eat but he chooses not to most of the time since most of the things he eats mostly taste like ashes. He really wanted to try what they cooked cause that’s what couples do right? Cook and taste each other’s recipes whether they were good or bad.

_ No time for sad juice hours, I gotta move!  _ Beetlejuice sprung up from the bed and scrambled to put on his plaid pajama pants. He thrusted the door to the roof top open so he could scope out the area. A lot can happen in thirty minutes so Beetlejuice scrambled his brain on how he is going to divide up the work with just himself.

With just himself…

Beetlejuice facepalmed, he only needed himself to get things ready. With a wave, two clones came into existence. All scrambling to get their bearings as they appeared from the aether.

“Alright everyone, we have a very important night ahead of us and I need you two to be very focused.” Beetlejuice put on his best commanding voice, “You!” He pointed to the closest one, this Beetlejuice was taller than him and had hair that looked more mohawkey than his, “I need you to go down to the basement and find that red gingham blanket that Delia stored away there a few weeks ago,” This taller Beetlejuice, who he mentally called Will in his head, nodded and ducked into the staircase leading away from the attic. “You will gather candles from the nearby supermarket and get the nice scented candles that Adam and Barbara likes, if you don’t remember just get vanilla. Steal them if you have to, and get a lot!” This Beetlejuice was skinnier and paler in stature, he called this one Abe. Gave him a salute and disappeared with a flash of green smoke.

Beetlejuice rubbed his hands together as he got to work, he stepped out on the rooftop to find the best vantage point to overlook the entire town with the sunset serving as the spotlight. With all its jagged edges and ugly fence posts blocking the view, he opted to climb a little higher of the precipice and settled to remove the little barrier, it’s not like they could die again so they could watch the sunset without trouble. It was a smaller area up there but had enough space for the three of them. Beetlejuice sat down so he could see the view. The house that Adam and Barbara moved into when they were alive had its charm and this view by far was beautiful.

You could see the entire town and the other hilltops surrounding the area. No other realtor or contracting company had chosen to invest in properties around here cause they were missing out on a great view. Winter River could be seen from this one spot, the local high school that Lydia goes to could be seen clearly, the big bank that Charles frequented was a bit to the right from the school and from up here, Beetlejuice felt like he was king of the world. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he needs this to be perfect.

Will and Abe came back at the same time clutching their goodies, both coughing to gain Beetlejuice’s attention. “Perfect boys! Come up here and help me set up!” They spent the next ten minutes scrambling to get everything prepared, Will laid out the blanket nearby the edge. Will mimed that they could dangle their feet off the edge which Beetlejuice excitedly high-fived him for. Will had an idea (with an actual lightbulb comically flashing above his head) and rushed back inside. Abe had indeed got (stolen) tons of candles, Beetlejuice instructed him to lay down a pathway so that Adam and Barbara could see where they were going. Beetlejuice took some candles so that he could place some of them in a heart formation on top of the blanket. Will returned with pillows that they could sit on since the tiles weren’t exactly comfortable, Beetlejuice sighed in exasperation cause he didn’t think of that. 

Beetlejuice, Will and Abe floated up to see their handiwork. Beetlejuice let out a huge cheer as the clones floated around in contented circles. He gave them quick head bops and waved them out of existence. Beetlejuice floated back down, returned to the bedroom, looked at the clock and waited for the Maitlands to return.

“Beetlejuice wasn’t at dinner,” Adam’s voice was heard from behind the door, “Do you think he’s okay?”

“He never misses dinner, we should check on him” Barbara knocked on the door, “Beetlejuice? Honeybear are you okay?”

“Just fine Babs come in and bring sexy with you!” Beetlejuice tried to think of a good pose, should he lay on the bed sensually? No. Chill by the open window? No, that’ll make it obvious. Maybe hover by Barbara’s bookshelf? No, Beetlejuice can’t read. Beetlejuice could hear the door open so he opted to standby Adam’s model town. “Hey guys!” Beetlejuice wiggled his brows.

“Hey, are you alright?” Adam had this sad furrow on his face that poked out his lower lip, “Is something wrong?”

“Peachy,” Beetlejuice reassured, “But we’re running out of time! Come on, it’s a surprise!” He excitedly snapped a pair of blindfolds onto the faces of the Maitlands.

“Beetlejuice what’s going on?” Barbara asked, face cracking into an uneasy smile.

“If I told you Babs, it wouldn’t be a surprise!” Beetlejuice grasped Adam and Barbara’s hands as he lead him towards the entrance to the roof, he carefully told them to mind their steps. Beetlejuice turned around to see the soft glow of the sun beginning to set. Screw all the Netflix and mini ‘dinner’ dates they had before, this one puts them all to shame. “Just a little further, careful of your next steps,” Beetlejuice guided them, “It’s a bit of a steep climb.”

“Taking your guide job a little seriously there aren’t ya?” Adam playfully teased, squeezing Beetlejuice’s hand.

“Shush, we’re almost there.” After Barbara took her final step on the flat surface, “Alright I’m going to remove the blindfold.”

Adam and Barbara nodded.

Beetlejuice again snapped the blindfolds out of existence, letting the light overwhelm the sight sense of the couple. He watched as they blinked to filter out the sudden incoming light. Beetlejuice took one last glance at the setting sun, he turned his back on them so they could a great angle of the sun giving Beetlejuice that sunset glow.

It took about a minute until Adam finally focused on Beetlejuice, “Where are we?”

“Take a good look babes, you chose a really good place to live.” Beetlejuice gestured to the warm glow settling on the town.

“Oh my, Beetlejuice,” Barbara gasped. The laptop he was doing his research on said that seeing a setting sun was equally as romantic as night out. The brilliant sun mixing the horizon with a plethora of colours. Pinks, purples, yellows oranges mixing in with the blue skyline.

“Let’s sit down,” Beetlejuice grinned as he grabbed the pillows laid out for them, “Just wait till it gets darker.”

The ocean reflected the sun and with the subtle movement of the waves, it made the colours dance.

“Beetlejuice this is beautiful,” Adam breathlessly sat, “how long did it take to plan this?”

“About thirty minutes, I wanted to surprise you guys with a sudden date night.” Beetlejuice awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “Do you guys like it?” 

“Oh honey it is wonderful!” Barbara kissed him, making his hair shift to a soft pastel pink. “And look at that, your hair matches!”

“Want to know why the sun sets red?” Adam asked, Beetlejuice and Barbara nodded turning to look at him. “You see light is made up of a bunch of colours and out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest.”

Beetlejuice snorted, “You’re such a dork.”

“And you love this dork.” Adam leaned onto Beetlejuice shoulders. Barbara went to lay down and put a pillow on Beetlejuice’s legs as they watch the light from the sun grow darker and darker.

They sat there for a couple minutes, “There is one last thing before we head on inside,” Beetlejuice stood up. 

“What is it?” Barbara rubbed her eyes as the sleep was starting to set in.

Beetlejuice held out fingers in a gun gesture and shot each and every unlit candle surrounding them, he grabbed their hands and started floating upwards. “Close your eyes again,” Adam and Barbara did as they were told. Beetlejuice kept floating until he could see the shape below. “Alright, open and look down.”

They both initially were shocked at the height they were at but settled down as they saw the heart below.

“This took you thirty minutes?” Adam skeptically raised a brow.

“I had a little help,” Will and Abe popped in out of nowhere to wave hello and disappear again. “Clones, they help with everything.” Beetlejuice smiled.

“Beetlejuice this is incredible,” Barbara caressed Beetlejuice’s cheek, “But can we head back down now? I’m afraid of heights,” She gave a nervous laugh.

“Oops sorry.” The slowly floated down and Beetlejuice waved a hand to light up the candles leading the way back into the house.

Beetlejuice hopped into bed first as he gestured to the Maitlands to join him. Adam situated himself on Beetlejuice’s right and Barbara on his left.

“That was lovely Beetlejuice, thank you.” Adam yawned.

“Looks like it’s up to us next time to surprise you.” Barbara giggled.

“Hey whatever things you come up with, I’m sure I’ll love it.” Beetlejuice let out a sleepy sigh.

“You’re just saying that cause you love us,” she booped him on the nose.

Beetlejuice chuckled, “Goodnight Babs, goodnight Adam.”

“Goodnight,” Adam and Barbara said.

“Hey guys?” The demon asked into the darkened room.

“Yes?”

“Love you guys.” Beetlejuice closed his eyes as he began to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop working on these fics at ungodly hours...
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Love seeing y'alls fictions and art on Tumblr!
> 
> I'll see you guys for Day Three!
> 
> Follow me here on Tumblr!: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/beebleboosuwu


End file.
